


It's Christmas, Don't Think about It

by BakugoUwU



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Honey Haikyuu Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakugoUwU/pseuds/BakugoUwU
Summary: It's Will and Nico's First Christmas as boyfriends and Nico is being as grumpy as ever.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	It's Christmas, Don't Think about It

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas KJ! Night helped me pick what to write! Word Count: 1088

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRETEND NICO AND WILL ARE CONVENIENTLY ALONE EACH TIME THEY HAVE MOMENTS. Word count: 1088

**One week before Christmas**

Will was decorating the Apollo Cabin for Christmas. He gave himself decorating duty every year, he found it fun to decorate the cabin for the holidays. Nico on the other hand, he hated the holidays. He hated spending time with others, espescially with campers he barely knew. Nico didn't mind getting presents, except for the fact that he barely liked them. Now Nico had no right to complain about the decorations, he had asked Will to write him a 'doctor's note' allowing him to live with Will in the Apollo Cabin, but there was something about the deocrations that he didn't like.

"Why are you even decorating? It's only a week until Christmas? That's seven whole days!" Nico whined as if he lived there normally.

Will simply ignored him, humming 'Deck the Halls' as he continued putting up the red and green garland around the cabin. Will knew why Nico hated Christmas, it was a valid reason, granted it was a stupid reason now that they were boyfriends. Will knew Nico had tiny soft spot for him. "Neeks why do you hate Christmas so much?"

Nico flushed at the nickname. He heard it many times and it still takes him by surprise. "You know why, I told you last year!"

Will finished putting up the garland and sits next to Nico. "I know, but i want you to tell me"

Nico grumbled, "Fine." He clears his throat, "I hate the decorations, spending time with people I don't know-"

"You know me," Will interupts and blinks at Nico.

"I know but..." Nico had no real answer to that, "I also don't like the gifts i get-"

Will rebuttals again, "You don't want gifts?"

"N-no, I just don't like most of them that I get..." Nico pouts.

Will sighs, "So you're telling me, that you don't like Christmas because you don't like spending time with people you don't know, even though you know me, and you don't like getting crappy gifts even though I don't give crappy gifts."

"Well when you put it like that..." Nico looks away from Will

Will takes Nico's hands, which Nico often didn't like but Nico didn't mind this time. Will's hands were a bit cold, typical during the Christmas Season. Will looks into Nico's eyes, "Nico, I want you to spend Christmas with me."

Nico looks back into Will's eyes. Everything about Will made it hard to say no. His sky blue eyes, his shining blonder hair, his adorable smile, he's Will Solace. "Alright..."

Will smiles and hugs Nico, making Nico flush, "I love you Neeks."

Nico hugs back, "I love ya too, Willie. Just, don't expect me to be so festive."

Will chuckles.

**Three Days Until Christmas**

Nico had mixed feelings about his decision to spend the holidays with Will. Firstly, Ugly Christmas Sweaters. He already hated him, they looked awful, why would anyone willingly wear one? The fact that Will made him wear one didn't help. The thought of everyone seeing him in something other than his black hoodie made him a little embarrassed. Secondly, Will and Nico were wearing matching Christmas sweaters. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it just made it a little more embarrassing when Percy realized they were matching. Thirdly, Will. Nico found himself crushing on Will all over again seeing Will so adorable in his Christmas sweater (the one time he actually found that an ugly Christmas sweater didn't look ugly on someone). He also had more alone time Will, and seeing him do that sunshine smile kinda made his decision worth it. 

But that meant Nico had to find a gift for Will, which wasn't a strong suit for him. This was the first time someone was expecting a gift from him. He was lying on his bed thinking about what to give him. Will came in and sat beside Nico, "Whatcha thinking about, Death Boy?" 

Nico looks at Will, "Nothing" He knew he shouldn't lie to his boyfriend, but he didn't want to admit that he had been thinking of Will the whole day. 

Will sighs, lying down beside Nico, keeping some distance, "Can we cuddle?" 

Nico blinks, "Why are you asking?"

Will sighs, "I don't know... I mean I know you don't like being touched, so i try not to touch you, but I've been very touch starved lately. But if you don't want to that's fine."

Nico ponders for a moment, "Alright, but only for a bit"

Will smiled his Sunshine smile and scooched closer to Nico wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him.

"I wish we could cuddle more, you look calmer when we do." Will sighed

Nico smiles, "Thanks Sunshine..." Nico rarely used that nickname but when he did, it made Will's heart melt. Nico also got an idea, on what to get Will. "Hey Sunshine, can you leave me alone for a sec?"

Will pouts but ultimately let go, kissing his cheek when he pulled away. Nico got to work getting paper and scissors and started cutting.

**Christmas Eve**

Nico and Will sat by the fireplace (that they definitely have) looking at the Christmas Tree. There was a few presents under the tree. The two were huddled up next to each other in front of the fire place, a blanket wrapped around them both, huddling around each other for warmth. 

"I'm glad you decided to spend Christmas with me" Will smiled softly.

"Really? Well, I guess it wasn't as bad as the previous years..." Nico smiles back at Will.

The clock strikes midnight, "Merry Chr-" Will exclaims only to be interrupted with Nico lips making contact with his own. Will flushes, it was the first time Nico was the one to initiate the kiss. Nico pulled back, smiling wider.

"Merry Christmas, my sunshine" Nico hums, he gets up and gets his present.

"You actually got me a present?!" Will chuckles softly.

Nico flushes in embarrassment, "Yeah, I hope you like it."

Will opens the wrapped box to see pieces of paper. He frowned but pulled one out anyways. 

"They're cuddle coupons, one hour of cuddles, no refusals, i put ten coupons in there for you. I know how much you like cuddling me, and i really don't mind if you ask even without the coupons, but the coupons just make it so that i can't say no." Nico rambles slightly.

Will hugs Nico, "I love it, also it makes mine less thoughtful..."

"What is it?" Nico chuckles

"A $100 gift card to McDonald's." Will giggles.

**_END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajdhjhsjdghjhsdmfjsdfhgkjasd I was gonna make this more than one chapter but i eventually decided it to condense it into one. anyways stan solangelo, merry christmas and happy holidays, KJ.

**Author's Note:**

> hdashyfuahfjgsdughajfdhgjhsjdhjdshjd Merry Christmas again, sorry if it seemed sloppy, i forgot how cute these two are ahsjghkdshjghgdjshgjshafghjsdh. It was gonna be at least two chapters but i decided to make it one chapter.


End file.
